


Почти правда

by JiruSleep



Category: Dracula: A Love Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Happy Ending, Multi, Rebirth, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiruSleep/pseuds/JiruSleep
Summary: Компания, где работает Лайя Бёрнелл, подписывается на новый долгосрочный и сложный проект. Платят мало, зато работа сложная, к тому же, временно придется перенести мастерскую в один из корпусов университета, которому принадлежат картины, нуждающиеся в реставрации. Как лучшую специалистку Лайю отправляют на новое рабочее место и, казалось бы, лучшее положение дел представить невозможно, но в первый же день она знакомится с тем, кто почти наверняка является ее соулмейтом.
Relationships: Leo/Laya, Leo/Vlad, Leo/Vlad/Laya, Vlad/Laya
Kudos: 1





	Почти правда

Запыленные серые свертки Лайя положила в самый центр белоснежной лаборатории. Яркое, по-зимнему холодное солнце заливало светом пустующие столешницы, отражалось от гладких поверхностей ящиков, ослепляя новую хозяйку.

Пару долгих мгновений Лайя стояла на пороге. После темного длинного коридора глаза с трудом привыкали к свету.

Сегодня ей предстояло не так много работы, но начать было трудно.

Наконец, пальто и огромная тканевая сумка отправились на вешалку при входе. Там же остался длинный теплый шарф. Приятная прохлада остудила взмокшие плечи. Лайя одернула прилипшую блузку и собрала волосы в хвост.

Огромный белоснежный стол в центре лаборатории был ей совершенно не нужен. Он остался от прежнего преподавателя, хотя и тогда лишь загромождал собой пространство. Лайя не собиралась быть к нему благосклонной: для работы ей требовалось довольно много места с хорошим освещением, так что всем ненужным предметам предстояло переехать в угол за дверью и стать подставкой для инструментов и чашек.

Двухметровый, чуть тронутый пылью монстр смиренно ждал своей участи. Одного взгляда стало достаточно, чтобы понять, что передвинуть его в одиночку невозможно. Поэтому, как и все тяжелые задачи, перестановка была оставлена до лучших времен. Например, когда университет выделит хотя бы одного рабочего в помощь хрупкой молодой женщине.

Вместо этого Лайя занялась занавесками. Временно стол был объявлен союзником. Протерев поверхность, Лайя разложила светло-бежевую ткань и прицепила крепления. Колонку с Гленом Кэмпбеллом пришлось оставить на тумбочке у дальней стены. Придерживая подол юбки одной рукой, и зажимая занавески локтем другой, Лайя вспорхнула на подоконник.

Из окна хорошо были видны нагромождения высотных зданий вдалеке и участок железной дороги. Вся восточная часть территории университета была как на ладони.

Внизу, в маленьком парке, разбитом между корпусами, почти не было людей. Лайя надеялась увидеть среди них яркую шапку Милли, но младшей сестры нигде не было.

Солнце ослепляло. Лайя накинула занавеску на плечо и принялась вешать крепления на карниз.

О лаборатории она предпочитала думать, как о новом этапе своей карьеры. Скорое начало работы над проектом вызывало покалывание в кончиках пальцах – не терпелось начать и почувствовать себя наконец хозяйкой новой территории. От одного вида на огромные окна хотелось вдохнуть полной грудью.

Лайя поймала себя на том, что начала подпевать. Глену.

До сих пор ей приходилось работать в небольшой мастерской, расположенной в западном районе, настолько далеко от центра, что добираться приходилось больше часа. Новое рабочее пространство находилось всего в тридцати минутах ходьбы от дома – когда потеплеет, можно будет экономить на проезде. Тем более что Лайя давно собиралась заняться бегом, а двумя этажами ниже есть душевая комната для сотрудниц.

Ректорат составил контракт с учетом пожеланий не только компании, но и самой Лайи, так что в целом в ее жизни наступила светлая полоса.

Концентрация на приятных событиях не помогла забыть, что Милли задерживается на целую вечность, но дышать стало немного легче. Хосе Гансалес сменил Глена, и Лайя невольно повела бедром в такт спокойной мелодии. Она решила, что прежде расправится с занавеской, а потом позвонит сестре. Потому что переживать нет смысла. Наверное, очередь была огромной, раз кофейня рядом с университетом.

Медленное покачивание в такт музыке никак не подготовило к резкому хлопку двери. В лабораторию ворвался сладкий запах цветочных духов вперемешку с кофе – Милли и долгожданный завтрак.

Милли была высокой, как почти все в их семье, с объемной копной темных волос и открытым напористым характером. Она всегда знала, чего хочет, умела прислушиваться к другим, и поэтому с ней было интересно и легко.

Этот день был одним из немногих, когда сестры могли провести время вдвоем. Сразу из университета они планировали отправиться за покупками.

\- Лайя, ты не поверишь, кого я встретила по пути сюда! - Стрельнула молния на пуховике Милли, стаканчики с кофе и упаковка печенья упали на стол. Девочка громко дышала, стягивая шарф, и продолжала взволнованно лопотать: - Лео тоже недавно устроился в наш универ, представляешь? Я же тебе говорила о нем, помнишь? Его брат учился со мной в классе.

Последнее крепление снова соскочило. Лайя подцепила его, возвращая на место. Она машинально промычала согласие, хотя никакого Лео, конечно, не помнила. Теперь, когда сестра была рядом, на первый план снова вышло дело стола-гиганта.

\- Нужно было попросить его зайти и помочь с перестановкой.

\- Сделано!

Лайя обернулась.

На пороге стоял молодой мужчина. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – густые рыжие волосы и мягкая улыбка. Он смотрел прямо на Лайю и нисколько не смущался ни почти повисшей на его плече Милли, ни… Да чего бы ему вообще смущаться? Может быть, того, как смутилась Лайя, встретившись с ним взглядом?

Выдающаяся реставраторка Лайя Бёрнелл смотрела на мир глазами женщины, видевшей лучшие произведения искусства. Это означало в первую очередь осознание конечности бытия и ничтожности текущего момента в контексте мировой истории. Во вторую – что она видела много красивых вещей и людей в своей жизни, и относилась к внешней привлекательности довольно равнодушно. На Лео хотелось смотреть как можно дольше. Возможно, впервые ее посетила мысль о создании собственной картины вместо восстановления чужих работ.

Это было ново и тянулось, казалось, вечность. Ничем не выдав собственного смятения, Лайя легко спустилась на пол.

\- Замечательно, - она улыбнулась и протянула руку: - Приятно познакомиться, Лео.

\- Взаимно.

Крепкое рукопожатие, теплая широкая ладонь, приятный, не слишком низкий голос – словно солнце обласкало. Даже когда касание прекратилось, на коже будто бы осталось фантомное чувство чужой кожи. Волна приятных ощущений прошлась к локтю и поднялась к самой шее.

Взгляд Лео прошелся по лаборатории.

\- Много планируешь переставлять? – он повесил куртку и прошел внутрь. Милли последовала за ним. – У меня есть немного времени, так что могу помочь.

\- Только стол. К дальней стене хочу передвинуть.

Лео вскинул брови:

\- Сама хотела переставлять что ли? Он же здоровый. – Он обошел стол по кругу, разглядывая короткие толстые ножки, выглядывающие из-под ящиков. Лайя последовала его примеру и проверила крепления. Даже не прикрученный к полу, стол крепко вцепился в насиженное место и не желал сдвигаться под пробными толчками.

\- Я просила, чтобы выделили кого-нибудь в помощь, - объяснила она. - Но в последний момент декан заявил, что свободных рук нет. А мне не терпелось начать работать.

\- Понимаю.

Они взялись за стол с разных сторон и немного приподняли. Этого оказалось достаточно, и дальше дело пошло довольно легко.

Сначала передвинули стол. Милли вынесла из подсобного помещения – небольшой коморки для хранения вещей – мольберт, который принесли заранее и сумку с инструментами. Вместе протерли все поверхности от пыли. Для троих работы оказалось мало, так что Милли в основном наблюдала со стороны за тем, как Лайя обживается на новом месте.

С легкой руки Лео лаборатория обзавелась дополнительным стулом – теперь было где с удобством разместиться посетителям, о которых сама Лайя не задумывалась.

\- Возможно, стоило спросить об этом раньше, но разве реставраторы работают не за столом?

Лайя обернулась и встретилась взглядом с Лео.

\- В центре мастерской он ни к чему, - она покачала головой и подошла ближе. – У этой стены он не мешает, но хорошо освещен, видишь? Отличное естественное освещение, так что можно будет иногда работать без лампы. А если стоять здесь, - она аккуратно взяла Лео за плечи и сдвинула ближе к стене. – То моя тень не будет падать на стол даже в поздние часы. Тем более, из старой мастерской скоро должны привезти мою лампу и инструменты, которые выделяет наша компания.

\- Ого! Ты прямо вся светишься, когда говоришь о работе, - Лео повернул к ней голову, не пытаясь высвободиться из мягкой хватки.

Прикосновение сразу показалось неприличным. Лайя поспешно одернула руки и отклонилась. Ей вовсе не хотелось отходить, но стояли они неприлично близко.

\- Извини, просто я люблю сложные заказы.

\- Нет, не за что извиняться, наоборот это здорово, что тебе нравится то, чем ты занимаешься.

\- Кхм. Если вы закончили, то давайте выпьем, наконец, кофе, - Милли протянула сестре подставку со стаканами.

Какое-то время они молчали, наслаждаясь своими напитками под тихую музыку из колонки.

\- Ты работаешь где-то поблизости? – спросила Лайя, спустя два трека. Мысль о том, что она может пересекаться с Лео в университете, возникла только сейчас.

\- Да, мой кабинет на два этажа ниже, почти ровно под нами.

Его лицо озарила полуулыбка.

\- Здорово, правда? Будет с кем поболтать, - пропела Милли. Она то и дело бросала в сторону Лео веселые взгляды, и, по-видимому, планировала еще не раз навестить сестру на работе. Лайя не стала ей говорить, что не планировала заводить новые знакомства. Не то что бы у нее было предостаточно друзей, скорее не было для них времени.

\- Конечно, - с готовность кивнул Лео. Он разделил печенье на развернутой упаковке и подвинул ближе кофе. – Работа у нас на первом месте, но для хорошей компании время найдется. Особенно, если наши испытатели и дальше будут выбиваться из графика.

Латте с бузиной совсем остыл, но именно такой Лайя любила больше всего. Первый глоток она всегда делала осторожно, стараясь прочувствовать вкус, чтобы по языку разлилась горечь.

Близился полдень. Солнце по-прежнему палило, словно в июле. Плейлист не преодолел даже первой трети. Все это вкупе с любимым кофе привело Лайю в самое лучшее расположение духа. Она поправила волосы.

\- Даже если они исправятся в ближайшее время, буду рада видеть тебя здесь, - взгляды Лайи и Лео встретились. Может, дело было в приятном чувстве завершенности, вызванном тем, как быстро они справились с уборкой. Может, среди предков Лео были фейри. А может, дело было в самой Лайе, но она так и не смогла отвести взгляд, только продолжала улыбаться одними уголками губ.

Лео отвечал ей почти зеркальной улыбкой. В уголках его глаз собирались морщинки от мягкого прищура.

\- Мы могли бы встретиться сегодня вечером, мы как раз собирались поужинать здесь недалеко, - предложила Милли. Голос ее донесся будто бы издалека.

\- Вообще-то, у меня были кое-какие планы, - Лео отвечал ей, но продолжал смотреть Лайе в глаза. – Но если тебе нравится Пина Колада?..

\- Люблю ее почти так же, как мокнуть под дождем.


End file.
